This invention relates to a bow forming apparatus and more particularly to a fixture which is used as an accessory to assist a person in forming a bow.
The prior art is replete with a number of patents and devices which depict various techniques and apparatus for forming a bow. As is known, bows which are normally formed from ribbon are in great demand for decorating gifts, floral displays, corsages and for many other purposes. In regard to this, various times of the year necessitate the hiring of competent people in order to fabricate such bows. It is understood that the appearance of a bow is important in regard to the general appearance of the item to be decorated and that the fabrication of such a bow is difficult. The prior art was cognizant of such problems and as indicated above there are many patents which relate to techniques and structures for producing bows. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,307,069 entitled BOW OR TASSEL MAKING AND FORMING ATTACHMENT OR DEVICE issued on June 17, 1919 to J. & W. Weismantel. This patent shows a device for making a bow and uses two elongated rods each having a pair of projecting fingers and which apparatus can make a bow with a larger outer and a smaller inner loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,598,310 entitled METHOD OR PROCESS OF TYING BOWS issued on Aug. 31, 1926 to T. A. Quinlan. This patent shows a method of tying or forming a bow using two pairs of pliers which are positioned in opposite directions and are used to hold the ribbon during bow formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,077,370 entitled BOW FORMING APPARATUS issued on Apr. 13, 1937 to R. K. Reynolds. This patent shows a fixture which consists of two resilient arms positioned on a plate above a channel and is used to assist one in forming a bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,863 entitled BOW MAKING FIXTURE issued on Sept. 12, 1950 to H. E. Mertz and shows a fixture which consists of two curved arms and a center member around which fixture the ribbon is wound to form a bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,943 entitled BOW FORMING AND TYING JIG issued on Oct. 2, 1961 to J. W. Mitchell and shows a fixture having three upstanding fingers above which the ribbon is directed to form a bow.
Various other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,169 depict apparatus for making bows which are operated by imparting a reciprocal motion to the machine. Essentially, the above described patents show fixtures which are relatively complicated and difficult to produce and use. Certain of these devices do not lend themselve to accomodate ribbons of different widths and thicknesses. The type of bows that are utilized for ornamental purposes are puffy as compared to a flat type of bow and many of the prior art references do not accomodate the fabrication of a puffy bow.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide apparatus which is economical to fabricate and easy to use to thereby enable a relatively unskilled person to fabricate bows of a puffy nature employed for ornamental purpose.